1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus having an editing function of editing, by using another apparatus, an information signal recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known a dubbing editing system for editing video signals recorded on a recording medium such as a video tape by reproducing them with a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as VTR) or the like and by dubbing them on another recording medium with another recording apparatus such as another VTR.
The dubbing editing system mentioned above has a so-called on-screen display function for displaying, on a monitor device connected to a VTR on the side of receiving the signals, information of various kinds showing the operating state of a VTR on the side of sending the video signals, such as a count value of a tape counter, an operation mode, a menu, etc., and also editing information of various kinds, such as details of an editing program. An information video signal indicative of the information of such kinds is sent from a video output terminal of the VTR on the sending side to a video input terminal of the VTR on the receiving side.
The above-stated conventional system in which the on-screen display function can be turned on and off as desired, however, has had the following shortcoming. In carrying out a dubbing editing operation, after the on-screen display is turned on for confirming, through the monitor device connected to the VTR on the receiving side, the operating state of the VTR on the sending side and details of an editing program, the operator of the system might proceed with the dubbing editing operation without turning off the on-screen display function by an oversight. In that event, video signals reproduced by the VTR on the sending side are sent to the VTR on the receiving side in a state of having the information video signal superimposed thereon while the on-screen display is left as it is. As a result, the VTR on the receiving side records video signals indicating video images on which unnecessary character images of various kinds showing the operating state of the VTR on the sending side, the details of an editing program, etc., are superimposed. In other words, video images would be recorded in a state of having unnecessary character images superimposed on the reproduced video images.
In order to avoid such a failure, the operator is required to manually turn off without fail the on-screen display function before execution of the dubbing editing operation. This requirement, therefore, causes the operation to be troublesome and degrades the operability of the dubbing editing system.
Further, the above-stated dubbing editing system has been arranged to perform a dubbing-recording editing operation in the following manner. In editing video signals which are recorded on a recording medium, one cut (amount) of video signals is set, for example, to be signals recorded from an arbitrarily set position to another arbitrarily set position on the recording medium, a plurality of cuts are set beforehand in an editing program, the plurality of cuts of the video signals recorded on the recording medium are serially looked up (searched) and reproduced by a reproducing VTR in accordance with the preset editing program, and the video signals thus reproduced are supplied to a recording VTR or the like for dubbing recording.
In a case where the editing program is to be set to have an arbitrary cut ending position set at the end of the recording medium, for example, the above-stated dubbing editing system necessitates a cut-out point to be set at the end of the recording medium as the cut ending position by actually shifting the position of a head to the end of the recording medium. This process causes the editing program setting operation to become troublesome.
Further, in a case where an editing program which has the above-stated cut-out point set at the end of the recording medium is included in a plurality of editing programs set with some other editing program arranged to be executed subsequent thereto among the plurality of the editing programs, the subsequent program is not carried out in actuality. Besides, in such a case, since the operator is not informed of the presence of the unexecuted subsequent editing program, the editing work tends to be performed differently from what has been intended by the operator.